Conveyor belts are widely used for moving minerals, coal, and a wide variety of manufactured products from one point to another. Heavy duty conveyor belts used in mining operations can extend over distances of several miles and represent a high cost component of an industrial material handling operation. Unfortunately, such conveyor belts are susceptible to damage from the material transported thereon and a rip, slit, cut or tear may develop within the belt. For instance, sharp edges of the material being transported can gouge the surface of the belt and that can result in a rip developing.
After being detected a torn or ripped belt can be repaired. However, the cost of repairing a heavy duty conveyor belt and cleaning up material spilled as a result of the damage can be substantial. In cases where such damage is not detected and repaired promptly, the rip typically propagates along the length of the belt with continued use of the conveyor system which makes the repair even more difficult and costly. It is accordingly desirable to detect damage to the belt as soon as possible after it occurs and to quickly repair the damaged area of the belt. By doing so the extent of the damage to the belt can be minimized and the spillage of material being conveyed can be reduced.
Over the years, a number of systems have been developed for detecting belt damage and for automatically stopping further movement of the belt after the damage occurs. It is well known to employ sensors within conveyor belts as part of a rip detection system. In a typical system, sensors in the form of loops of conductive wire are affixed or embedded in the belt and provide a rip detection utility as part of an overall rip detection system. Rip detection is achieved through the inferential detection of an “open circuit” condition in one or more of the sensor loops in the belt. Typically, an electrical energy source external to the belt is inductively or capacitively coupled to a sensor loop in the belt. A break in the conductive wire loop of the sensor may be detected by a remote transmitter/receiver (exciter/detector). Disposition of a plurality of such sensors at intervals along the conveyor may be effected with each sensor passing within read range of one or more exciter/detectors at various locations. A rip or tear will encounter and damage a proximal sensor loop and the existence of the tear will be detected when the proximal sensor loop damage is detected as an open circuit by the reader at its next pass. In this manner, the existence of a tear will be promptly detected and repaired with further damage to the belt being minimized.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,477 discloses a “figure eight” sensor loop useful within a belt sensor system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,661 discloses an electronic control system for conveyor belts which monitors the condition of embedded sensor conductors in the belt and provides a warning indication and/or shutdown of the conveyor when damage occurs to the belt or control circuitry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,727 discloses a reinforced conveyor belt having included therein a conductor for use in a rip monitoring system, said belt comprising: (a) an elastomeric body having an upper carrying surface and a parallel lower pulley engaging surface, each surface extending indefinitely in a direction of travel of the belt; (b) a plurality of reinforcement layers positioned within said elastomeric body; (c) a plurality of envelopes of low coefficient of friction material positioned within said elastomeric body and spaced apart in the direction of travel of the belt, wherein each envelope establishes a void area in said elastomeric body within said envelope; and (d) a shaped conductor positioned within said envelope such that said conductor is free to move within said void area during operation of said reinforced conveyor belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,446 discloses “figure eight” sensor loops disposed at intervals along a conveyor belt. This reference more specifically reveals an endless conveyor belt having a direction of travel comprising: (a) an elastomeric body having a load carrying surface and a parallel pulley engaging surface; (b) a reinforcement ply disposed within said elastomer body; and (c) a conductor, disposed within said belt in a predetermined pattern forming a closed current path; and wherein said conductor comprises a plurality of strength filaments or strands of a first metal wrapped about a conductive core of a second metal, said strength filaments or strands having a higher fatigue resistance than the conductive core, for increasing the fatigue resistance of the conductive core.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,149 provides a system in which antennae are embedded in a conveyor belt to couple with an electromagnetic circuit consisting of two detector heads and an electronic package. Coupling occurs only when an antenna passes across the detector heads and can only occur when the loop integrity has not been compromised. U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,149 more specifically reveals a conveyor belt incorporating within it a rip detection sensor comprising a conductor formed in an endless loop arranged in a signal inverting configuration wherein the conductor crosses itself in at least one crossing place, characterized in that: the conductor is formed as microcoil springwire; the conductor crosses itself by crossing through itself such that the microcoil springwire resides substantially in a single plane throughout the sensor including the crossing places; and means for preventing short-circuiting of the conductor at the crossing places.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,602 discloses a conveyor belt incorporating within it a rip detection sensor comprising a conductor formed in an endless loop, characterized in that: the belt includes at least one transponder secured to the belt in coupled relationship with the conductor; and the transponder transmits information identifying the location of the conductor along the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,610 discloses an inspection system for detecting and reporting conditions of a conveyor belt, the system comprising: a controller comprising a splice detection program for receiving image data from at least one camera structured and arranged to capture an image of a portion of a conveyor belt, for detecting a splice in the image of the portion of the conveyor belt by processing the received image data, and for generating status information associated with the portion of the conveyor belt based on a detected splice.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2007/026135 A1 reveals a system for monitoring operation of a conveyor belt installation which comprises a conveyor belt having steel or other relatively magnetically permeable reinforcing material, said system comprising a field generator arranged in proximity to the conveyor belt to generate a magnetic field, a sensor unit arranged in proximity to the conveyor belt at a position downstream from the field generator as considered in a normal direction of belt movement, said sensor unit sensing the magnetic field emanating from the passing conveyor belt, and monitoring means to receive data related to the magnetic field properties sensed by the sensor unit during a plurality of passages of each of the length of the conveyor belt past the sensor unit, said monitoring means incorporating comparison means to compare a subsequently received set of data with an earlier received set of data, and output means to provide an output signal representative of reinforcement damage or deterioration when subsequently received data has departed from earlier received data by more than a prescribed extent.
Prior art rip detection panels generate issues that can either affect the integrity of the belt or the ability to replace damaged loops. Rip detection panels with wires running transversely to the conveyor belt are desirable from a manufacturing standpoint. However, such rip detection panels generate undesirable flexural properties that can result in premature failure of the conveyor belt. There is accordingly a need for a reliable rip detection system that can be inexpensively build into conveyor belts and easily replaced in the case of damage. It is also important for such a conveyor belts to be highly durable.